borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Atlas Ogre Mod?
Hi everyone, I just wanted to see if anyone can confirm whether this gun is modded or not. Its stats seem to be within normal values (none of them are higher then the values listed on the wiki page), but it's the only gun I have that is worth $9999999, so I'm a little skpetical. It just seems a little strange that nothing else I have, even my pearls, are worth the same as this. I don't want to own any modded guns, so I would like to know whether I should keep this or get rid of it (honourably, at a vending machine, of course). To the best of my knowledge (check my user page :s) I don't have anything modded and I don't want this ruining my inventory. Thanks. Bukkithead 00:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i dont think its modded for one reason, and while it is bizarre, i have 3 or 4 guns with a similar value, all gotten from killing crawmerax. So, its not modded, and i wouldnt get rid of it if i were you, its got some nice stats. -anonymous i have pleanty of guns valued at 9999999, so i'd say this isnt modded adn the prefix pearl often means increased value. Looks 'okay'. High value is not unusual, especially if your farming Crawmerax. There's really not much you can do to an Ogre without it being obvious it's mod'ed. -- MeMadeIt 03:13, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I want it or a copy depending if u want to keep it. 360? -=- feral guyver -=- Ok thanks guys. I just wanted to be sure as I couldn't guarantee its legitimacy (could well have been dropped by a bastard modder during a Craw run), but if it seems legit then it's fine by me :). Feral Guyver, I'd glady consider but I'm on PC. Sorry :P Bukkithead 13:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It's (almost?) the perfect Ogre. Might be a construct - unless, of course, you found it in a chest and/or in singleplayer. --Nagamarky 14:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It could well be, I honestly can't remember exactly how I found it (most likely Craw farming); all I know is that I didn't make it :P As long as it's not outside of what the weapon should be, then I'm ok using it. Bukkithead 14:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of a 'perfect' Ogre, is it not possible for them to come with X4 Explosive damage? Or would that be balanced by a reduced base damage? Bukkithead 14:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) An Ogre with the best parts may not necessarily have the highest tech multiplier. The best part5s and sight1 give a tech level of 14, so 1 more is needed to bump it up to a x4 multiplier which needs tech level 15. A few options present themselves: *Change barrel5 (0 TL) to barrel3 (TL+1), or *Change body5 (TL+1) to body3 (TL+2). I'm having sight3 problems again, in that I can't get it to spawn. If it did, it would get TL+1 over the standard zero of sight1. But anyhow, examples of the changes above are thumbnailed on the right. If someone could help me by telling me what support machinegun.... well, supports sight3, I will be eternally grateful for an arbitrary period of time. --Nagamarky 15:22, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Addendum: I am puzzled at the moment as to why the Ogre can be x3/x4 without Detonating/Erupting spawning - that is, if the variety table is to be trusted. I'm inclined to think that the Ogre accessory suppresses itself from forcing elemental prefixes (e.g. why the Firehawk is not always Combustion but can be Cobalt), but that's speculation on my part. --Nagamarky 15:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. Surely then the 2nd option (Body 5/Barrel 3) would be the 'perfect' Ogre? I think the huge damage increase more than compensates for the reduced accuracy. Bukkithead 16:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Below are Glorious Ogre's which are tweaks that edge out the Pearl Orgres. :Lvl61 Glorious Ogre 342/91.3/12.5/69/x4 - all 5's :Lvl61 Glorious Ogre 370/84.6/12.5/69/x4 - all 5's except Barrel4 These and other prefixes that could be used in a construct to tweak more power but they won't drop in-game. -- MeMadeIt 18:38, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know what gives the Ogre and other combat rifles the "max" prefix? I've never seen a max ogre but I heard it was the best you can get. I have a max serpens but I'm not sure what the prefix does or means.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :"Max" adds 'TechLevelIncrease=1' and 12% more damage. -- MeMadeIt 19:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Max is the tier 3 quality prefix for support machineguns, like Fearsome, Savage, Wicked, Vile, Malevolent and Colossal are for the other weapon types. --Nagamarky 23:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't Pearl overide the max prefix? Considering the material is material 3. If it was material 2, what would its prefix be? Kokanojo 23:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : Pearl should override Max. With Material_2, it depends on the parts. According to the GearCalculator's Auto Naming, Barrel5 will spawn "Glorious" prefix. Otherwise, "Scoped" is the spawned prefix. I went and built them, and those are the stats for material_3, so Pearl will override Glorious instead. Material_2 will spawn as a Glorious, but the stats are 333/361 with barrel5/4. Also, material_2 has less tech, and will still spawn with a x3 multiplier. --Nagamarky 23:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : You are correct. I confused which weapons I was comparing. Fixed. Thx. -- MeMadeIt 23:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, so how would Max spawn, based on the quality of the parts or just randomized? Kokanojo 23:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Max is a tier 3 quality prefix that can spawn with at least 11-rarity support machineguns. However, despite being a top-tier quality prefix, it has very low prefix priority, and will usually only override tier 1 elemental prefixes or the Rowdy prefix. --Nagamarky 12:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC)